


The King and the Solar System

by Lilacs_and_the_sea



Series: The King and the Moon [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Confession, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, How is that not a tag, Karasuno, Light Swearing, M/M, Season/Series 01, Swearing, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacs_and_the_sea/pseuds/Lilacs_and_the_sea
Summary: Practice the next day goes...just about as well as can be expected
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The King and the Moon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036017
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	The King and the Solar System

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u like it!

The next morning, everything starts as usual. Kageyama and Hinata arrive to the school first, racing until they're outside the club room door, out of breath and sweating before the sun has fully risen. "I beat you," Kageyama pants, before flopping on to the floor. "No way! My hand hit the door first!" Hinata argues back, from where he's leaning against the wall. They bicker back and forth while catching their breath, until the captain and vice captain arrive and let them in the club room. 

When they do, the younger two rush in to the room to drop off their things, and run out as soon as they're done. Kageyama and Hinata stretch and start putting up the net. "Kageyama! Stop making it so high!" Hinata yells. "It's not too high, you're just short," the setter retorts as he adjusts the straps. Before they can start fighting, the captain and vice captain walk in.

"Does the net seem higher today than usual?" Daichi asks Suga. Hinaya shouts triumphantly, and Kageyama grumbles as he lowers the net. "I could've sworn it was that tall!" He says defensively but Hinata just sticks his tongue out. The middle then marches over to the ball cart and grabs a ball to practice with once the net is finished being fixed. In no time, Kageyama is warming up with his partner. 

While the rest of the third and second years trickle in, Kageyama and Hinata switch drills and practice receiving each other's spikes until almost everyone is warming up. But when the other two first years come into the gym 5 minutes before practice starts, the freak duo stops suddenly as Hinata declares a water break and drags Kageyama to the corner. 

"Don't forget the plan! Compliment him and end him, ok? I don't care which way you kill him though," Hinata whispers. Kageyama elbows him but promises to do it. They return, without getting water, much to Daichi's confusion. 

Practice officially starts then, and as everyone stretches out (again, in Kageyama and Hinata’s case), Kageyama watches Tsukishima loosen up. He’s willowy but is about as flexible as a wooden board, so his fingers barely reach his shins when he reaches for his toes. Still, something about it is just endearing to the setter. 

As if he can feel himself being watched, Tsukishima turns around and stares back. Kageyama’s face burns red and he drops his head down so no one can see it. He pretends to be really focused on stretching his calves, much to Hinata’s amusement. He smacks the short redhead in retaliation and soon they're wrestling on the floor.

Once he has managed to sit on Hinata and win, Kageyama looks up and finds Tsukishima watching them, with an almost fond look. But as soon as the setter meets his eyes, the other turns away and talks to Yamaguchi again. Kageyama is baffled, enough to lose his focus and have Hinata escape from underneath him. As he hits the floor, the only thing in his mind is the inexplicable softness in Tsukishima’s face. 

Once all the players have been wrangled and are standing on the edge of the court, the team starts off practicing hitting. The spikers line up in their spots Kageyama, and the setters get ready to rapid fire set. Kageyama soon replaces all thoughts of his crush with volleyball, just the way he likes it. In fact, he's so preoccupied with getting the angles right, he doesn't notice the eyes on him as he sets ball after ball to all the hitters. He doesn't notice how a certain blonde middle blocker admires his consistency, or the way his eyes drift when the setter’s shirt rides up. All he thinks about is strategy, until Sugawara takes over.

Once he catches his breath, it's Kgaeyama's turn to observe. He watches as Tsukishima jumps, all legs and sharp angles, smacking the ball down just past the ten feet line. He lands with a solid thump, smirking slightly in pride. All of a sudden, Kageyana remembers Hinata’s advice, and before he can think, calls after him. “Tsukishima, good hit!” he shouts as the first year returns to his spot in line.

Said middle blocker trips over his own feet and almost face plants. “Yeah? Thanks, ki- Kageyama,” he responds once he’s stable again. Kageyama blushes. He could listen to him say his name all day. No one else really pays attention to the interaction except for Yamaguchi and Hinata, who are yelling on the inside.

When they switch drills to serving, it’s Tsukishima’s turn. “Nice top spin, Kageyama,” he mutters awkwardly before immediately serving a ball himself. Kageyama bites his lip to keep himself from screaming. “Thanks Tsukki,” he responds. The middle hitter looks at him funny for a second, before smiling with his head down. “No problem.”

Only when Kageyama is already in the air with his next serve does he realize what he said. He misses the ball entirely. When he lands he doesn't move, staring straight at the ground in front of him. ‘Oh my god,’ he thinks to himself, ‘I just used a nickname. On my crush. What the _fuck.”_

While his focus is split, Tsukishima accidentally serves a ball into the back of his head. He turns around, fully ready to beat someone’s ass, before he realizes who did it. When he sees Tsukishima is looking at him with wide eyes, he just waves it off. “Try to toss the ball higher and swing earlier, so your long ass arms have enough time to hit it,” he advises. The middle blocker nods before returning to serving. 

Across the court, Ennoshita is holding Hinata back so he doesnt run across the court and start another fight with Kageyama. “Bakayama! You didn't even say anything mean!” He yells across the gym at the setter. Kageyama only glances at him before walking to get a ball. In no time flat Hinata breaks free of Ennoshita and tackles Kageyama to the floor, yelling about how unfair it is. The two wrestle like usual, but suddenly stop when they hear something strange. 

Tsukishima’s...laughing. He’s genuinely chuckling at the two of them. They stare up at him together from the floor, with Hinata on top of Kageyama. He laughs even harder at their dumbfounded faces and is soon wiping tears from his eyes. "God, Kageyama, you look so funny when you two dumbasses are fighting," he explains at last. "And the way you glare! It's so cute," he says laughing again before realizing what he just admitted. He slaps a hand over his mouth as half the team stares. "I mean pretty cute for a… loser," Tsukidhima says weakly.

Daichi calls for practice to resume, and everyone starts serving again. The sound of volleyballs hitting the floor drowns out the sound of doors opening and closing as Yamaguchi pushes Tsukishima out the door, and Hinata drags Kageyama out of his shock and into the mop closet.


End file.
